This disclosure relates generally to docks and/or boatlifts for small watercraft, and in particular to such dock and/or lifts for use manually or paddle powered boats, such as canoes, kayaks, etc.
Boat lifts for small watercraft, such as personal watercraft (PWC's), kayaks, canoes, etc. typically include cradle for the watercraft which is bounded on at least two sides by decking. The boat lift, in turn, is often part of a docking system, which provides lifts for several watercraft. A popular boat lift is sold by EZ Dock, Inc. under the name EZ Port® and EZ Port Max®. However, those who have impaired leg function or are wheel-chair bound find it difficult to board and disembark watercraft when docked in such boat lifts. Additionally, boatlifts, such as the EZ Port and EZ Port Max rely on power from the motor boat motor to propel the watercraft onto the boat lift. It is difficult to product sufficient energy in manually powered (or rowed) watercraft, such as canoes, kayaks, etc. to propel the canoe, kayak, etc. onto the boat lift. Thus, the boater will need to exit or disembark the boat at the dock, and then maneuver the boat around the dock to the boat lift and pull the boat onto the boat lift.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a boat lift for small watercraft which would make it easier for those with impaired leg function or otherwise use a wheel chair to board and disembark from small watercraft. It would also be desirable to provide a boat lift in which oar powered or rowed boats (such as canoes, kayaks, etc.) can be driven or propelled onto a boat lift.